Affairs Of The Heart
by Crazy Freckles
Summary: Jesse and Suze had it all,but after a certain someone came and fooled with theirs lives,Jesse and Suze went on different paths,hearts broken forever.Now Suze is back in part two in Carmel with a New life.Can the old and new mix together or will it clash?
1. Chapter 1 Part One:High Doubts

**_Okay everyone, I am back again! So apprently you can't use the word "ass" in the summary. OH well! I am back now with two new chapters but everyone: PLEASE REVIEW FOR ALL THE CHAPTERS AGAIN! don't have to make it long just want my reviews back. Also I am going to turn this to M because of language. SO Read, Review, and ENJOY!_**

* * *

_Affairs of the Heart_

PART ONE

Chapter one

I heard the alarm go off. I moved my hand around until found the off button; when I did, I pressed it and the blaring of the clock stopped.

I didn't want to get up. Besides, the alarm wasn't even for me. It was for Jesse, he had the early classes. I didn't. I made sure of that too - nothing before 9 am. Since Jesse wanted to be a doctor, he had to take early classes. I don't think he even minds being up early. He loved watching the sun rise. He never takes anything for granted.

I felt Jesse move his arms from around me and I groaned. He chuckled and he went into the bathroom. A minute later I heard the shower go on. I looked at the clock; it was 6:30.

Oh my god, Jesse is truly insane, I thought to my self.

I curled back into the sheets that were so warm and comfortable.

What seemed like a minute later, I heard the shower go off. I opened one eye and saw it was 6:45. Wow time flies when you're sleeping in a soft bed. A second later, I felt some weight pull the bed down next to me.

"_Querida_," Jesse whispered

I groaned, "She's sleeping."

Jesse laughed. He smelt so good, like soap and axe body wash. Maybe the Axe affect really is true.

"Come on, you should get up soon. I know how long it takes you to get ready."

"Jesse, I don't have classes until 9." I sat up and realized what he said about me taking long to get dressed. "Do I really take that long to get dressed?" I asked shocked. I mean I knew I took a while but not so long as he said.

"Well, you do take a while," Jesse said.

Did I mention that he was in nothing but boxers? Yeah, well, he was.

"Hey! I don't really take that long! I don't, I just shower, then I have to do my hair, then I get dressed, then I do my make up and then I put on shoes."

"My point exactly, Susannah." Jesse said getting up to put on some more clothes.

I took a throw pillow off my bed and threw it at him. Then I pulled the covers over my head and hid.

"Susannah?"

"She's sleeping."

"Well not anymore." Jesse pulled the sheets off the bed and started to tickle me. I started to laugh and scream.

"Jesse!" I was laughing and trying to stop his hands.

"Say that I am the pillow fight master and I will stop _querida_."

I couldn't stop laughing and said, through laughs, "Jesse is the pillow fight master."

Jesse stopped tickling me. I was starting to shiver in my lingerie. The heat of the sheets was no longer there and let's just says lingerie isn't exactly the warmest.

I threw another pillow at him, hitting him square in the forehead. He did the same to me, only it hit my arm.

"Susannah, this fight is not fair," Jesse declared. He had my arms pinned and I couldn't stop giggling.

"Why is that, Doctor De Silva?" I asked.

"Because I am blinded by your beauty," he said.

Then he leaned in and kissed my neck. Oh, it felt so nice. He then let go of my arms and slid his hands around my waist. I giggled some more and slid my hands around his neck. He then proceeded to kiss me on my lips, which I returned; little sweet pecks turned into a full-blown make out session. A short one, I might add 'cause Jesse knows when he has to leave and all.

"Susannah," Jesse said to me in between kisses.

Hmm?" I mumbled back.

"I have to go."

"No, you don't. We can stay here all day," I said. Then I added, "You know you want to." A sly grin appeared on my face.

"I know I want to, querida, but want is different than need. I need to go to class. So do you." Jesse said to me.

"No, we can stay here forever, Jesse."

Jesse laughed and got off from on top of me. I felt cold air a minute later. I sighed. Jesse was right, and sadly always right. I had to go back to school.

Sadly again, I watched Jesse put on clothes in OUR room. Jesse had inherited a lot of money let me tell you that. We were able to buy this great house, which was a street over from my mom's house.

Jesse was able to pay off all of his college loans and pay for his final year of college, well he still had medical school but he was almost half way there! And he even insisted on paying for my college. Which I tried to fight him but it was already too late.

But I like our new home. It is so nice. Our room is painted beige and our comforter is a nice red. Just like my old house, there is a fireplace and a master bath room. My mom thinks this is all a little sudden, but I don't really care. I am going to go to school and live with Jesse and we will be happy.

Now if only I could just get rid of this curse of mine. Then it would be perfect, but, hey, everything has flaws. So, mine and Jesse's flaw is helping the dead. Either way I would have to get up soon.

I got up out of bed and I put on my robe, it didn't do much; hey, it was black and silky - and maybe I would be able to persuade Jesse to come back to bed with me.

"Jesse," I said trying to get Jesse to come back to bed with me. I got up behind him and started to rub his chest, but he grabbed my hands and turned around.

"Querida, I must go. Now." He kissed me on the lips and I walked him to the door. Jesse grabbed his messenger backpack and gave me one last kiss good bye.

"Bye, Jesse." I called out.

Jesse winked at me, got in his car, and pulled out of the drive way, to school.

I sighed; I'm already up, better go get ready. With my robe still on me, I headed towards the kitchen. I turned off the coffee pot that was on from when Jesse was making coffee, and I headed towards my master bath.

The bathroom was all gold. I liked it a lot. The big bath tub and shower had already been, um, christened - and I bet you can guess by whom.

I took a short shower, did my hair, and got dressed. By the time all of this was done it was 8 o'clock.

I was meeting CeeCee for breakfast. She had been depressed lately; Adam had gone off to college in San Francisco, which had been a joke of Brad's - who, might add, had to go to summer school this summer.

I pulled up to the little café and saw CeeCee sitting by the window - all alone. It made me feel guilty that Jesse and I had it pretty good; hell, it would be perfect if it weren't for the ghosts and all - but that is just a minor detail… ok major detail, let's not get into it.

"Hey, Cee!' I said to her as I sat down.

"Hey, well ready to order?'

"Yeah, I just want some toast, not that hungry." I said.

"Me neither." CeeCee sighed.

"It'll be okay, Cee. He's not far away." I told her with an earnest look on my face.

"It is far away! He's not here anymore!" she wailed out.

"Come on, lets take our food to go, we're gonna be late."

"I don't want to eat, Suze. All I want is Adam!"

Stood up and I gave her a hug.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"Anytime," I said back.

I took a parking space in the student parking lot. I grabbed my bag and headed towards my classroom. This is going to be interesting, I thought to myself. Into the building, up the steps and down the hallway, and I made it to my classroom. People were filling in and finding seats, but there was one person in there who made is grin.

"I thought you were gonna sleep in." I said.

I took a seat near the back and took out my laptop and a note pad so I could take notes.

"Simon, you know I never sleep in on the first day. Always the second day." Gina said to me with her glowing new tan that she developed over the summer.

"Well, new coast new rules I think."

"I will consider that seeing as it worked for you," Gina said, "too bad it is mostly girls and gay guys in this class."

"That's what you get for choosing fashion as your major, G."

"Ah, yes, the sacrifices I have to make," Gina said.

"Okay, everyone, sit down, please," a mid-30's woman said to everyone in here, "This is Fashion 101. I hope you all read the first 30 pages of your text, so let's get going. You will need to take notes right now on what I am lecturing on. Come on now, we are not in high school anymore!"

And that was how college started out for me.


	2. Chapter 2 Part One:High Doubts

_Affairs of the Heart_

Part One: High Doubts

Chapter two

"Hey, wanna come to lunch?" Gina asked me as we left our second class together.

"I'm meeting CeeCee, but you wanna come with me? God knows she could use some cheering up."

"Yeah, sure, I'll come .The more chances to meet some guys, I think."

"Whatever, G."

I told Gina where to meet us. As I was walking to my car, I heard my cell phone go off.

"Hello?" I answered.

No one responded.

"Hello? Anyone there?" I asked again.

I hung up.

Hmm…wrong number, I guess.

As I got in my car, my phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Hey Suze. It's Adam."

"Hey Adam! How Is San Francisco?" I asked him as I was driving down the road.

"Okay, I guess. But I miss Cee so much," he replied and then sighed.

"She misses you just as much - if not, more - than you miss her. Have you talked to her yet?" I asked him.

"I am afraid so. I can't even listen to her. She seems so down all the time and it's all my fault. I feel so horrible, Suze, what should I do?"

"Well, call her. She's hurting, but that's normal when your loved one is hours away. I know she'd want to hear from you."

"You think?"

"No, I know. I'm gonna go meet her for lunch right now, so just call her."

"If you think I should I will. Why did I have to go to college in San Francisco?"

"Well, you did get that awesome scholarship."

"Next semester, I am totally transferring. Don't tell CeeCee, though, it will be a secret."

"Okay, I won't. Talk to you later, Adam."

"Alright. Bye, Suze. And thanks."

"Bye."

I turned off my phone and pulled into the Friday's that I was meeting Gina and CeeCee at.

I walked back and I already saw Gina sitting with CeeCee. Gina, who was getting over heartbreak from Jake, was no less flirting with the waiter. I shook my head. Surfer dudes are no better than boys from the hood.

"Hey!" I said to them as I sat down.

"Hey," CeeCee said gloomily. Right then her cell phone went off; I smiled because I knew it was Adam.

"Hello?" she answered. "Adam! Oh baby I miss you so much!" she squealed. She got up from the table and went out front.

"Well, she seems ecstatic, now," said Gina.

"Yeah. So, what're you doing'? Trying to get a date with the waiter?" I asked.

"Maybe," she grinned, but I saw through it.

"Oh, Gina, I know you're still crushing on my step-brother."

"I am not!" she exclaimed.

"You tell yourself that."

Cee Cee came back to the table with a grin across her face.

"Suze, he is so nice," CeeCee gushed.

"That's Adam for you - loveable like a puppy," I said.

"Suze is bashing us," Gina told CeeCee.

"Ah, I see. So, Suze, care to tell us how things are at Casa perfecto?" CeeCee asked her mood now happy.

"Eh, okay, I guess. Jesse just leaves so early, and, you know, the usual pests and all."

"Please, you guys are on cloud nine," Gina said.

"Whatever, but hey I've gotta finish up my last class then run errands and stuff, so I'll see you guys later," I said to them, leaving my share of the bill.

"Bye!" they called out as I left.

I was so happy that I had only one class left for that day. I was tired.

Later that day, I walked out of the west building and made my way towards my car. The sun was shining and the air was sweet with the smell of flowers. I was walking to my car when I was tapped on the shoulder.

I turned to see it was my love of my life - Jesse.

"Hello, _querida_." Jesse gave me a nice little peck on the cheek.

"Why, hello, Jesse."

"Susannah, we're going to have a guest for dinner tonight. Is that alright with you?" he asked me while giving my hand a kiss.

"I don't see why not, Jesse."

"Wonderful. I'll be home soon. I just have to go to the bookstore."

"Alright. Don't spend more then you can carry," I joked.

Jesse laughed, "Of course, Susannah."

"One hour, mister!" I yelled as I went to unlock my car door, with one hand on my hip.

Jesse winked and walked off.

Well, I better start to clean up the house. And we need a dessert. Hmm...Maybe I'll make cheesecake - Brooklyn specialty, my grandma taught it to me before I moved out this way. It will knock your socks off.

So I went to the grocery store, got what I needed, and was on my way out when I was almost ran over by a car.

"Holy shit!" I screamed. "Watch where you're going!"

The blonde in the car honked and then speeded off into the parking lot.

"Damn, that bitch, driving her daddy's Porche."

I threw my bags into my car and was ready to take my anger out on a stupid ghost. But I guess I'll have to settle for my punching bag at home. Jesse thinks I have too much anger built up inside of me, so he bought me a punching bag. I have to say, it works very well.

So I got home put the stuff in the kitchen and headed to the punching bag.

"You...DON'T...try...to...run...ME...OVER!" I said each word with a punch into the bag.

After hitting it for about 15 minutes, imagining it was Maria De Silva Diego - ha, that brought back good times - I showered and started to make my cheesecake.

After it was all finished, I put it in the fridge. Perfect timing too, because Jesse came home then.

"_Querida_!" he called out.

"I'm in the kitchen!"

Jesse came up behind me and looked at the cheesecake batter.

"Was Susannah Simon cooking?" Jesse asked.

"Yes, she was." I turned around and slide my hands around his neck and started to kiss him.

"Susannah," Jesse said.

"When...does...your...guest...come?" I asked in between kisses.

"She's here."

"What?" I asked, dumfounded.

Jesse turned around and I looked and saw a blonde haired, blued eyed girl standing sort of nervously.

"Susannah, this is my classmate, Katie."

I felt some color go to my face. "Uh, hi, sorry about that."

"It's alright. It's very nice to meet you, Susannah. Jesse tells me so much about you."


	3. Chapter 3 Part One:High Doubts

_Affairs of the Heart  
_

Part One: High Doubts

Chapter three

"You can call me Suze you know." I said now shaking her hand.

"Thank you for letting come have dinner at your home."

"Technically it is still Jesse's home. I turn 18 in December."

"Really? But Jesse is 22."

"Yeah, but we don't care." Jesse said.

"Love at first sight." I said.

"Are you sure about that? I believe it took someone almost a year to admit their feelings." Jesse said loftily while setting up the supplies he needed to make homemade quesadillas.

"Excuse me, I believe that is the pot calling the kettle black Mr. De Silva."

"Whatever."

"Tough love." I said to Katie. She laughed.

After a few more minutes of chit chat, Jesse's food was ready.

We sat down at the kitchen table.

"So Katie, what field are you going to go into?"

"Pediatrician, I love helping children."

"Same as Jesse. Jesse and I want to have kids. But uh, not now." I said giving him a glance. Jesse smirked into his food knowing EXACTLY what I was talking about.

"Is it just you two in this big house, it looks like it gets lonely?"

"Yeah, but my family lives right down the road, so we are sometimes never alone."

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you get all this money?" she asked interested.

"I inherited money, lost for many generations." Jesse said.

"Oh I see."

After Dinner was done, I got out my cheese cake.

"This is really good Suze, taste just like it was from Brooklyn."

"That's where I am originally from, before I moved out here and meet Jesse."

"It is awesome!" she said eating it down.

I gave Jesse See!- I-CAN-cook look. Which he returned with a Susannah- please look. It's all about the looks we give people.

"Thanks for inviting me to dinner Jesse, it was wonderful, and Suze, that desert was great."

"You're welcome, Katie." I said.

"Any Time." Jesse replied.

"See in class tomorrow, 'bye!" Katie waved good bye and left. Minute later I heard her car pull off.

"She is nice." I said to Jesse.

"I think so, she is all alone out here, so that's why I invited her. Did you mind?" Jesse said to me as we walked into our room.

"Nah, I understand, you're just a softy Jesse."

"Excuse me?"

"you heard me." I said as I went into the bathroom and took a shower. Fifteen minutes later I came out in a tank top and short boxer shorts. I saw Jesse had changed for bed and was reading. He looked hot in his pajama bottoms and no shirt on. Makes a girl melt. Jesse was re-reading a big tome of his and I got into bed and lay on my stomach looking at Jesse.

"You are so boring Jesse."

"Excuse me _Querida_?"

"You are boring. You hardly ever do surprising things and you read those boring books. You are a book worm."

"Well this book worm is the man you are marrying."

"You are lucky, you are good looking." I said to him.

"Well your lucky you are good looking too Susannah." he replied and surprisingly giving my ass a smack. My mouth dropped.

"Jesse De Silva did you just smack my ass?" I said sitting on my legs looking at him.

"You said you like surprises."

"What am I to you? A piece of hot ass?" I asked teasingly.

"Exactly."

"Well in that case…" I took Jesse's book and threw it to the opposite side of the room.

"Now you asked for it _querida_." Jesse told me while advancing closer over top of me.

I Screamed and laughed as Jesse was on top of me Kissing my neck tickling my stomach.

"Okay, OKAY Jesse you win." I was laughing so hard.

"Say I'm not a book worm."

"Jesse De Silva is not a book worm. He is sexy man." I said.

"That's better."

"Mm hmm." I murmured as I kissed him on the lips and Jesse reached over and turned of the lamp leaving the room completely dark.

The next morning I vaguely remembered Jesse kissing me good bye as I stayed warm and snug under the blankets on our bed. I got up and showered and got ready for class.

When I was getting dressed though, I was greeted by an unwanted guest.

"Are you the mediator?" a guy voice said form behind me as I was brushing my wet hair. There was no need for me to jump.

"Can I help you? And can you make it quick I have class soon."

"Well, I guess you are the only person that can see me?" he asked. The ghost was a young dirty blonde hair boy with greenish brown eyes; he was wearing a t-shirt and jeans but oddly no shoes.

"Well, only mediators can, like my fiancé can."

"So it's just not you and me sweet thang?" he asked.

"Ew, no, god if this is all, can you go I have to get to class."

"Aw come on I am just kidding." he said leaning against the wall in a way that Jesse does.

"Hardy Har Har ."

"God loosen up a bit. You didn't tell me your name, I am Sam."

"I am Suze."

"For Susan?"

"No, Susannah."

"Like that song?" he asked.

"Exactly." Where have I heard this conversation before? Oh yes When I MET JESSE.

"It's a nice name; I am going to call you Susie."

"Um, no Suze is good."

"Touchy, touchy."

"If you don't mind I am late for class."

"Alrighty, Bye Suze."

"Whatever." I was not in a good mood now. That stupid ghost. I punched my punching bag and headed out the door.

If it was not for Gina I would have fallen asleep in my fashion class. Which was nothing but a lecture today and honestly, it was boring. I have to admit I sort of miss Mr. Walden throwing objects at us when he got pissed off at us.

So I went out to lunch again with Gina and Cee Cee.

"I am so going to get a date with that waiter." Gina stated looking at the hot waiter from yesterday.

"You are now?" Cee Cee asked her giving her a raised brow.

"Yup." Gina gave him a smile which he returned. He walked over and stop in front of our table.

"Can I get you ladies anything?" The guy was black and his braids were twisted back and had a million dollar smile. He shoulders were broad and I knew it was enough to make Gina melt. He was definitely above "hood" standards that she had set. He was enough to make her forget about Jake for about two weeks.

"Just the check now thanks." Cee Cee said.

"Sure thing." he left and got the check.

"Gina you are on a roll." I said to her with my head resting on my hand.

She winked at me and Cee and we watched the waiter come back with the check. He handed it to Gina and she put her part of the bill on there as well as Cee Cee and me. But Gina started to write down her phone number.

"Uh oh Gina's back in the dating game." I said laughing.

"Hell yeah, Simon."

The waiter came back and she handed him the bill he looked at it and smiled then left to get our change. Cee Cee and I were dieing from laughing at this point. We got our change and left. I went home to work out. I had no more classes for the day.

I was working out to my video, punching my punching bag. I deeply concentrated when out of the blue I heard a voice.

"Hello Suze." I turned around and punched whatever talked because they scared me half to death.

_thunk_

"Ow! Damn Suze you have one hell of a punch." I looked at who was there, it was a glowing person. It was Sam.

"Oh my god! Sam I am so sorry! I didn't expect you. It is just an old reflex habit I sort of have."

"You have some good reflexes then." he was still holding his nose.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah I am fine."

"Well, what do you need?" I asked him.

"Nothing, just lonely."

"Well from my knowledge the astral plan is buzzing with other lonely ghosts. It's like except no internet."

"Ha ha. No I thought we could keep each other company. You know seeing as you fiancé is out with another girl."

"What?"

"Yeah, some blonde."

"Why were following Jesse Sam?"

"Well I wanted to meet your fiancé but he wasn't home."

"The girl was a blonde?"

Sam nodded his head yes.

"Well, then that's his friend Katie, we had her for dinner last night."

"Oh, she looks VERY friendly."

"You know what? You need to leave before I make you go on forever."

"You can't do that. I don't believe you."

"Oh, really? Yeah well I am a shifter so I can take you and me both to shadow land and leave your butt there."

"Alright fine, damn you bitch."

"You do not call me a bitch!" and I punched square in the face. He twirled (just like in those movies) and he hit the ground. I was heated, breathing really hard.

"Hello? Susannah, I am home." Jesse walked into the room. "Susannah? What is wrong?" he saw me with my fist clenched and Sam on the floor. "What did he do to you?" he asked urgently.

"He pissed me off!"

"What did he say?"

"He called me a bitch!" I said very heatedly.

Jesse picked up Sam, who was groaning on the floor, and held him by the shirt collar. "You know better than to speak to a lady like that." Jesse growled. "Now go!" Sam dematerialized.

"_Querida_, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am fine Jesse." But on the inside, I wasn't.

* * *

**_Just a reminder to Review! Check out my editor Nicole's stories! Her name is Frolicking Bannas!_**

Love,  
Lauren  



	4. Chapter 4 Part One:High Doubts

_Affairs of the Heart  
_

Part One: High Doubts

Chapter four

"Are you sure?" Jesse gave me a hug.

"Yeah, how was your day? Do anything interesting?" I said, trying to pump Jesse for information.

"I just went out to lunch with Katie, that's all." He said letting go of me.

"Oh, okay, how was that." See at least he is honest.

"Fine, she is sad, she is morning after the lost of her brother. He died about a week ago."

"That's so sad."

"Yeah, I am going to just look out to see if he moved on or not, you know just in case."

"Yeah."

The rest of the week was quiet; we had no visits from any ghosts. I was happy, it meant I could get a good start on my homework. I was especially glad that I hadn't seen Sam. But my luck would run out three weeks later.

I got a visit from a ghost, her name was Georgie. She was a sweet woman who needed some help. She had money that she wanted to leave for her daughter to go to college, but she was certain that her son's wife was going to try and steal it. She was always looking for a way to scam money out of her and this was her chance.

I felt so bad. I just had to help.

"Where can I find her son's wife?" I asked Georgie, sitting on my couch in the living room. Jesse was out late again studying.

"She goes to this bar called "The Big Sur pub". You can find her there." She said.

"Okay, I'll get back to you Georgie."

"Thank you Suze." And she dematerialized.

I went to my closet and prepared to get this money back for Georgie's daughter. I put on my Batgirl boots, my leather jacket and left. I drove around Carmel and found The Big Sur Pub near the outskirts of town north. I parked my car and went in. Looking for Veronica, who Georgie described as an skank. This didn't help much, or at least I thought. I looked inside the bar and say a woman in her early thirties smoking and looking like she had been mauled. No seriously, her clothes looked like they had been shredded off her. Her shirt and skirt looked like they have been cut up.

I tapped her shoulder and said, "Veronica?"

She turned around and looked me up and down. "Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I talk to you for a second? It is an important."

"Whatever," She turned to the man next to her and said "Be back in a minute hun."

We walked out front and I turned and look at her. "What do you want?" she said to me very rudely.

This bitch.

"Veronica, I know what you are doing, and you need to stop."

"What it is natural for a woman to cheat." She lit up a cigarette.

Whoa, this woman was a number, "No, I know about the college money. It's Georgie's daughters. Stay away from it or I will call the cops." I said very rudely back.

"What's in it for you?"

"Nothing. But do it or else."

She took a step towards me. "What is a little thing like you going to do?" She laughed. Before I could swing a punch Veronica was pushed by a force backwards. She fell hard and got back up. I turned around and looked. I knew that force anywhere. Behind me glowing was Sam. I gave him the death stare, shooting daggers at him.

"What the hell? I am getting out of her, this bitch, you are crazy." Veronica ran inside the pub staggering a bit.

"WHAT THE FUCK SAM? WHAT WERE YOU DOING YOU ASS?" I screamed at him. I was pissed beyond belief.

"I was only trying to help. Damn, no thank you?"

"I DON'T NEED ANY HELP! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I stormed off to my car. I drove home, still steaming. I walked inside and punched my punching bag, which surprisingly hasn't been touched much since Sam's first visit.

It was now 11 o'clock, Where was Jesse? This wasn't like him. I started to worry. Damn him for not wanting a cell phone. I changed into my pajamas and waited on my couch, I was starting to worry even more. I curled up into a ball and watched a movie, next thing I knew I had fallen asleep.

"_Querida_? Are you awake?" I heard Jesse's soft voice waking me. I woke up and looked at the clock. It said 11:45.

"Jesse" I croaked, "Where were you?" I asked sitting up even more.

"Querida, I was studying, remember? With Katie."

Oh, figures you know, I mean that's all he hangs out with anymore. He is always studying with Katie. But I can't blame him, he has to worry about exams, this is his final year before medical school.

"Oh, right." I felt, sort of dumb.

"Susannah, why do you smell like smoke?"

"Oh, mediating and all."

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have helped."

"Jesse, you need to study." I said, standing up walking towards our bedroom. I sat down on our bed and crawled under the sheets.

"But, so do you. Susannah, I feel like we never get to see each other anymore." He said to me as he started to rub my back, oh it felt so good to be touched by Jesse, I hardly ever get to anymore.

"Tell me about it." I mumbled, my back still facing Jesse.

"Susannah, tell me what is wrong." Jesse said. I didn't say anything for a couple of seconds. I turned and looked at him and sighed, "Jesse, I…" Jesse, I what? Want you to stop hanging around with Katie and start having more sex with me? He needs to study.

"I just miss you." I said giving him a small smile and a kiss on the lips. I turned back around.

I could tell he knew that wasn't it. But he, thankfully, didn't push it.

"Good night, Susannah."

"Good night Jesse." And I fell asleep.

The next day was Saturday, and I was meeting Cee cee and Gina and we were going to do a day of shopping. After wards, I was going out to dinner with Jesse, so I needed a little black dress.

At least, that's what I thought.

We walked into the shop and looked around.

"Hey, Suze" I turned around and looked at Gina, "What about this one?" She asked fingering a slutty number.

"My ass and boobs would be hanging out Gina, not that I have much."

"Well, what about this one?" Cee Cee held up the gaudiest dress she could find. Shoulder pads and all.

"No, never." I said turning down the dress, and looked around some more.

I finally found some select few which I thought were nice. So I went to try them on. The first few were okay, just plain slip dresses which I have some like them at home, but Jesse and I haven't gone out in a while, so I was not looking for a slip dress.

I looked at this final dress. It was so beautiful. It was spaghetti strap, the top was very form fitting and the skirt of the dress went to my knees and was all wavy. So, if you spin it would become full.

I looked at my self in the mirror; Jesse is going to drop dead.

"Wow, Suze you look great!" Cee gushed.

"Yeah, Jesse is going to wanna hump you when he sees you in that dress." Gina stated.

"Gina my friend, you have a sick, sick mind." I went back into the dressing room to change back into my clothes. I was about to open the door when I heard a voice.

"Hello? …Hey, what are you doing? …I'm just getting a dress, you know try my chance at getting another date … so what if he is engaged, It's not like he is married …The girl, she is so not a catch … Ha ha, I know … Well I will talk to you later, I got to call Jesse and get this date rolling…"

My moth dropped.


	5. Chapter 5 Part One:High Doubts

_Affairs of the Heart  
_

Part One: High Doubts

Chapter Five

As soon, as I heard the girl left, I instantly knew it was Katie. I grabbed the dress and paid for it. Gina, Cee cee and I went out to lunch afterwards.

"Hello, earth to Suze."

"Huh?" I looked up; Gina had pulled up in front of my house. "Oh, thanks, see you guys later." I called and I got out of the car.

I walked into the house and dropped my stuff, I so needed a bubble bath and a pint of Ben and Jerry's stat. I got into the tub and soaked. This was my favorite place to this, with my warm vanilla sugar bath soap.

I knew Jesse was spending, way too much time with Katie, she was starting to like him. Grr, that blonde bitch angers me so much. Relax Suze, Jesse knows tonight is date night; he loves you, that is why he wants to marry you.

I looked at my ring; it was simple diamond, with tiny emeralds on each side. I love Jesse so much; I don't want to lose him. I won't, we love each other to much.

I heard Jesse walk in the front door, "Susannah, are you home?"

"I'm in the bath!" I called out. Jesse walked in and smiled at me.

"Stressful day?" he can read me like a book. He sat on the floor, becoming eye level.

"Some what." I said, going under to get my hair wet, and coming back up to see Jesse staring at me. "What?"

"You are so beautiful." Jesse said, looking at me with those eyes.

Oh yeah, I was melting.

"You're not bad yourself, Mr. De Silva."

"Well, are you getting ready?" Jesse asked.

"For what?"

"Don't tell me you forgot we are going out to dinner tonight." Jesse asked me with a hint of worry in his voice.

"No, it's just, never mind." I said, starting to wash my body.

"What, did you think?"

"Nothing, Jesse. Everything is fine." Giving him a smile, a fake smile that he could see right threw.

"Susannah, everything is not okay, tell me what is bothering you."

I sighed, "Jessse-I-just-really-miss-you-and-I-think-that-we-need-to-spend-more-time-together-and-I-don't-think-Katie-only-wants-to-be-friends-with-you-because-I-over-heard-her-talking-and-it-sounded-like-she-was-trying-break-us-up." I took a breath; I had just compressed that into one quick statement in one breath.

Jesse blinked and looked at me. "Querida, Katie is just my friend; she isn't going to break us up." He chuckled, and gave me a kiss on the lips. "And as for not spending time together, I am sorry that I am studying so much, I promise to be home more often now." He caressed my cheek with his calloused hand.

People, you do not know how badly I want Jesse right now.

"Thanks Jesse."

"Now get dressed, Susannah, we are going to leave soon." He said as he stood up and left the bath room.

I had finally gotten out of the tub and dressed. I did my hair and make up and all. When I walked out of the bathroom, I knew the dress was perfect.

Jesse smiled and grabbed me by the waist. "You looking stunning." He whispered in my ear.

"You, too. Come we are going to be late." I whispered back.

Dinner was so nice. It was very romantic and calming. We hadn't done this in a while. I didn't have to think about Sam, or Katie, or any other problem in my life it was great. Jesse was so sweet.

When we got home I wanted Jesse, badly.

Before we could walk inside my shoes, Jesse's jacket, and tie were off and my hair down. I threw them on the floor. I was beginning to undo his shirt when the phone rang.

"Ignore it." I said taking his shirt off him.

He picked me up and carried to our bed. He started to kiss me deep and passionate, starting at my lips and going down from there. I sighed a happy sigh as he started to unzip my dress. So here I am lying half naked on our bed, about to go all the way when the phone rings, again.

"Jesse, ignore it." I said to him as I started to kiss him on his neck. That's when I heard the answering machine. Shit.

_Beeeep!_ "Hey, Jesse, it's Katie, I was wondering if you could come over and help me, it's important. Thanks, bye"

I laid there frozen. Katie had just ruined my night. Wasn't thinking about her or nothing. She just HAD to call, just Had to. Oh, that stupid little bitch I swear to god, when I see her next, oho.

"_Querida_, maybe I should call and see what she wants."

"Jesse, no, its fine. Come on." I whined.

"She said it was important."

"Jesse, your fiancé is lying on your bed half naked wanting you ever so badly." I nipped at his ear, "and you are going to call your friend, who is a girl who is not your fiancé?"

"Susannah, are you sure I shouldn't call her?"

I sat up and looked at him, "Jesse, let me put it this way, if you call her, it will be a month since you have had sex."

"Susannah" He said warningly.

"Jesse" I said back.

Jesse got over top of me and started to kiss my collar bone, "Since when have you been so demanding?" He asked.

"Since when have we waited two weeks to have sex?"

"Touché."

When I woke up the next morning, the sun was shinning bright and I felt big old spike stretching at the foot of the bed. I turned to see Jesse, but he wasn't there, already up I presumed. This, would be the last time in a while we would be in pure bliss.

* * *

**_Short chapter yeah I know sorry._**


	6. Chapter 6 Part One:High Doubts

**_Warning: Sad chapters ahead_** **_please review though!_**  
_

* * *

_

_Affairs of the Heart  
_  
Part One: High Doubts

Chapter Six

The rest of October and beginning of November were going great, a few ghosts here and there, but that was about it. Veronica, finally gave back the money to Georgie's daughter and Sam hardly ever cam around, which was good, because I didn't want him around.

It was nearing mine and Jesse's anniversary. Thanksgiving had gone and passed. We had spent it with my family. Gina had joined us but wouldn't dare look at Jake who was desperately trying to get eye contact with her.

It was getting close November 26th, our anniversary date when things started to go downhill. It was three weeks before final exams. If I though I hadn't seen Jesse a lot this semester, I was wrong. I barely saw Jesse anymore; it was like we lived far, far away from each other. Me, in New York and him in California.

So, on the day of our anniversary I thought, well gee things can get better right?

Wrong.

I was first visited by Sam, who I do so not want to see.

"How is it going Suze?" he asked while leaning against my doorway of my bathroom, I was getting ready for mine and Jesse's date that night. I was curling my hair with the curling iron.

"Fine, Sam, by the way, why are you still here? Shouldn't you move on already?"

"Ha ha, Suze, but from what I hear on the ghost grapevine, you fiancé didn't move on"

"Well, no, but he had a reason."

"So, do I end of subject."

"What, do you need, can't you see I am busy?"

"Well, I just seeing how you are doing and all considering what I have heard." Standing up and walking around the bathroom.

"Oh, why wouldn't I be? It's Jesse and I's anniversary." I said moving on to another curl.

"Well, I would be pissed if I were you. See you later Suze."

"What? Ow, son of a bitch." I burnt my finger on the curling iron.

Foreshadowing's a bitch isn't it?

I finished getting ready, and pondered on what Sam said. Why would I be pissed? Jesse isn't cheating on me, I know that. Katie, hasn't been intruding…much…Why would I be pissed?

Jesse came home about a hour later, looking in a mixture of happiness and worry.

"Hi, Jesse." I said standing up and giving him a kiss.

"Susannah, I got something to tell you. You might want to sit down." I was beginning to worry, what was he going to tell me? Did he have an illness?

"Susannah, you know I love you very much right? More than anything in the world?"

"Yes, Jesse, tell me, what is going on?"

"I was given a scholarship, an awesome one, I would never have to pay for medical school, and I have to get a good score on my final for them to accept me though."

"JESSE! THAT IS AWESOME!" I jumped up and gave him a hug.

He didn't hug me back.

"Susannah, I have to go to San Francisco."

I blinked at him twice, "What?" I asked dumbfounded.

"I would have to go to medical school, in San Francisco, for all of medical school."

I sat down on the couch. Thoughts suddenly raced through my head. Jesse was leaving? Why? Why was Jesse leaving? Why couldn't he go to college here? Huh? We have a home, we are going to get married, start a family?

"Susannah, are you okay?" Jesse bent down to my level and tried to look me in the eye, but I avoided his gaze. Holding back tears I said, "I- I got to go- I got to go study with Gina." I grabbed my bag and car keys and left out of the house.

I did the best I could, in the car to hold back my tears.

I turned on the radio, hoping to calm me down a bit before I got to Gina's apartment. "_Where is the love? Where is the love? Where is the love, the love, the love?_" I pushed the search button. "_Have you ever loved somebody so much, it makes you cry?_" I pushed the search button again, "_Listen to your heart, when he's calling for you, listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do, I don't know where you're going, and I don't know why, but listen to your heart, Before you tell him good bye_."

"FUCK YOU IRONY!" I screamed and turned off the radio. I finally got to Gina's apartment. Tears were silently flowing by now. I sniffed and rang Gina's doorbell. She answered it and looked at me.

There I was, my anniversary with Jesse, dressed up to the nines, standing at her door with smeared makeup.

"Suze, what is wrong?" She asked me in a worried tone.

I sniffed and laughed, "Jesse, got a scholarship, he is going to San Francisco for all of medical school, isn't that great?"

"Oh, Susie bear," Gina gave me a hug and I finally bawled on her shoulder.

"W-why d-does h-he h-have t-to l-leave G-Gina? W-why?" I cried even harder as my world was falling to pieces.

She shushed me and led me over to the couch.

"I think we need a good girl's night." Gina called over Cee Cee who brought over the notebook, Ben and Jerry's, and tissues, Lots and lots of tissues.

Gina, decked out in a hoodie and shorts, Cee cee, who was wearing a tank top and PJ bottoms, and I, still dressed in my best, sat on the couch eating ice cream and quoting the notebook. I had cried out all of my tears and felt nothing but hallow on the inside. All my emotions forming one big hurtful, making me numb with pain.

I felt sad. Jesse and I are meant to be, I don't want him to go, and I don't want to be alone, with out him. I felt angry, I mean come on WHY does he have to go? Can't he just stay here? I also felt jealous, because I bet that Katie is going there, I have this feeling and she is going to try and take Jesse away. Then, Finally, I felt guilty, I was being so selfish, I am not thinking about how Jesse feels; I know he doesn't want to leave me. I need to stop being stupid.

"I think I am going to go home. Thanks." I hugged Gina and Cee Cee goodbye and left for home.

When I got home, it was well pass eleven. I walked into the bedroom and saw Jesse reading on our bed. He looked up when he heard me walk in and dropped his book.

"_Querida_, are okay." He came up to me.

A tear escaped my eye and he hugged me. I started to cry. "J-Jesse, I-I'm s-sorry. I r-ruined our ann-anniversary." He hugged me even tighter.

"Shh, _Querida, todo esta bien…shh…calmate…esta bien._"

"I'm so stupid." I cried.

"_Querida_, it's not your fault."

"No, Jesse, it is." I rested my head deeper onto his chest.

So, it was final. Jesse was going to San Francisco. Adam was coming back. Three weeks, had come and gone just like that, of course Jesse got the scholarship and Katie was just SO alighted to hear. "Jesse! Now I have a friend in San Francisco!" I knew some how, some way Katie was going to San Francisco.

But, now, there was nothing I could do personally, to stop it. Everything was set and everything that I knew was slowly crashing and burning.

What was eve more depressing, was the day Jesse was leaving. My Christmas season: sucked. It truly did, everyone was happy and jolly waiting for Christmas day. I personally, wished it didn't. Jesse was to leave December 23rd. The night before I helped him packed. Slowly but surely, it was done.

I would drive Jesse to the train station, where he would take the train down, his stuff was sent ahead of him, and no doubt _Katie_ would be taking care of it. Jesse held my hand as we walked onto the platform waiting for the train. I didn't even try holding back tears. They fell silently down my face. The sky was grey and cold. Just like my soul at moment, funny eh?

Jesse turned and looked at me "please, don't cry." He brushed tears off with his hand.

I laughed, "Jesse you are leaving me, how could I not cry?"

"Susannah, I'm just going away, I am not leaving."

"But you are going away from me!" I was acting selfish and childish, but I did not care. My emotions were running wild.

"Susannah," he held me by my arms, "I will come back, we are not breaking up."

"How do I not know Katie will just, just come in and take you away?"

"Katie? I love you Susannah, you and you alone, Katie has nothing to do with this."

I hung on to Jesse, as the heaven's opened up and started to poor. The whistle of the train rang in the background. Here it was the end of my life as I knew it.

"Susannah, I will never love another. Remember that."

The train pulled up and people started to pile onto it, but I hung on to Jesse. Eventually, I would have to let go. It hit me and I knew I had to let go.

Jesse gave me one last kiss. One where I didn't want to let go, but he did. He got on the train and just like in those old movies, the bell rang, and the train doors closed, And it pulled out of the station and around the corner.

"Goodbye Jesse."


	7. Chapter 7 Part One:High Doubts

_**WARNING: Short and sad Chapter. Last chapter in PART ONE**

* * *

Affairs of the Heart_

Part One: High Doubts

Chapter seven

When I went home, I just curled up in my bed and cried. So this was what heartbreak felt like. Huh, now I know how Gina felt, except my pain, is 10 times worse.

"So, he left?" Sam was glowing in the corner of my room.

I didn't even answer him. I had cried so much I was shaking.

"If, he loved you, he wouldn't have left right? So, basically he just gave you the boot? He did a horrible, mean way of it."

I just started to shake even more.

"If, I were you, I would not want to live here anymore, not with all the memories. I mean who knows, he might sell the house too."

"Well, I will talk to you later Suze. Feel better."

It was a day before it hit me that I had not eaten in 48 hours. Every once and a while I would hear the phone go off, but I wouldn't not move from my bed. Of course my mother and Gina and Cee Cee had come by to see me, but I wouldn't budge. It was Christmas and I was alone. I couldn't live here anymore. No, it was like Sam had said. I just couldn't live with all the memories.

He had left me…Alone…forever.

_Dear Jesse,_

_I can't live here, not with out you. So I am moving. I don't know where I am going, but anywhere but California. I love you more than anything in the world, which is why we had to let go of each other. You will be a great doctor and I know I will never forget you. Here is your ring back; I know one day it will make some girl very happy. So, this is goodbye._

_Love with all my heart,_

_Susannah_

_P.S- Spike is okay. I left him with Cee Cee. _


	8. Chapter 8 Part Two:Love is Life

_**OKay we are geting closer to the new chapters! oooo! Please review for me! I swear if you do I will tell you about my sequal!**

* * *

Affairs of the Heart_

PART TWO: Love is Life

Chapter Eight

_Five years later in New York City . . . _

I never thought that I would ever move back, visiting yes, but never moving. Dean thought he would surprise me by saying, "Hey, guess what? I got transferred to Carmel, California. We're moving closer to your family. Isn't that great?"

_Fuck._

My family was not why I didn't want to move back. No, I love my mom. I just couldn't live there. There were just too many memories. To many memories with the man who broke my heart.

But now I am engaged to Dean Richards, heir to his father's company, Richards' Insurance. I didn't date for a year when I came out here, for fear of heart break again. Then, I met Dean; he was sitting in my pyshc class, his messy dirty blond hair in his eyes. We talked and soon got into a relationship. He proposed and I said yes.

But, apparently, when you run away, your past comes to bite you in the ass.

I accepted the move. As much as all the time I have lived in New York City, I missed Carmel…that and the fact that I know Jesse De Silva lives in San Francisco. Still. Probably married to Katie.

That bitch. It's all her fault.

Whatever I don't care, I really don't care…I love Dean now. And in no time I will be Susannah Richards.

"So, are you happy we're moving to Carmel?" Dean asked as we packed our dishes, one of the many things we have left for last minute.

"Dean, yes, for the last time, I am happy. I miss my mom and my friends." I took a cup and wrapped it in newspaper. Huh, a monkey died at the zoo last week…. (A/N: ha ha ha, I will tell you the story behind that at the bottom)

He kissed my temple. "I'm happy that you're happy."

So, it was the night before we were to leave. Our apartment was bare, the moving truck had come to take our stuff a week before, and all that was left was our spare clothes, in one day I would be back home in Carmel. I wanted to see my mom and the rest of my family. I haven't seen them since Christmas. Cee Cee and Adam had their baby, Charlie, and their daughter, Abby, was happy to be a big sister. Gina and Jake, yes Gina and Jake, had FINALLY gotten together, it only took them five years. Paul was back in Carmel, he has started his own law practice there, and we talk at least twice a week. We're good friends, and care for each other in the platonic way. Oh, Paul has moved on, he is dating some girl named Nicole. Father Dominic was as lively as ever, I miss the old hottie too. Things were going to be great, I can tell.

(Nicole: SCORE! I get a cameo. And as Paul's girlfriend! Ha, I wish that were reality. Thanks, Laurs!)

"Suze, wake up." Dean was shaking me to wake up. "Come, on we are going to miss the plane if you don't get up."

I looked at the clock on my cell phone. It said 5:30 am.

"Shit." I got up and changed my clothes, we zipped up our suitcases, dropped the key off with the landlord, and we got a cab to the airport. We checked in, got through security (Dean had to be randomly checked), and got to our terminal, it was half hour before our flight. They aren't joking when they say be early.

"Suze, come on, they are boarding our rows." Thank god Dean pays attention, I sure as hell don't.

We got on the plane, and I sat at my window seat. In nine hours I would be at the airport almost home. But, to pass the time, I ate:

-One package of Pringles

-a bag of skittles

-and drank three bottles of water.

I also had:

-watched two movies

-done four mad libs

-and read my People and Star magazines.

This lasted me the whole trip.

When we were approaching Carmel, I could not help but smile. I truly missed everyone. I missed the ocean, and I missed seeing the mission from my bay window.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will be reaching out destination Monterey Peninsula Airport. Please put your trays in the up right position, and put all trash in the trash as the stewardess passes by, thank you for flying with us and we all hope you enjoy your time in the Carmel/Monterey area."

I felt the excited feeling in the pit of my stomach as the plane started to go down. I put my magazines in my carry on back pack and put my tray up. Dean, who had slept the whole plane ride, was still sleeping, and snoring a bit.

"Dean, wake up, we're landing."

"Huh?" He woke up and looked out the window. The Palm trees I first saw on my first trip here, were growing closer and closer. The tires pulled out underneath us and we landed on the ground.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have landed at Monterey Peninsula airport; the current time is 11:00 am. The crew wishes you a good time in the area."

I looked out the window, and I knew, I was home.

_Edited by: the ever-so-lovely Nicole._


	9. Chapter 9 Part Two:Love is Life

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

Affairs of the Heart_

PART TWO: Love is Life

Chapter nine

When we walked out of the terminal, I was greeted by a bunch of people screaming and a huge banner that said: WELCOME HOME SUZE

It was much better than the first time I moved to Carmel from New York City.

I up to my mom first and gave her a long hug.

"Oh, Susie, my baby girl, I missed you so much."

"Mom, I missed you too." After my mom let go of me, I gave Andy a hug. I saw Doc, he had grown tall and a bit lanky, and his hair was as red as ever. It was hard to imagine he was 20. It couldn't be; I mean he was just thirteen.

Gina and Jake were next to say hello, I gave them both hugs.

"Oh, Gina, it is so good to be home! Are we going out tonight?" I asked.

"Hell Yeah, Simon! You just got back; we have lost time to make up for!"

I gave CeeCee a hug, but I didn't crush her, like I did with Gina, she was holding her infant Charlie. He was so cute. He had tuffs of blonde hair that stuck up.

"Oh CeeCee he is adorable! Much cuter than the pictures."

"Thanks Suze." She was on the verge of tears, but I was already crying I was so happy.

Adam was next and I had a group hug with Abby, their two year old daughter.

"Abby, how are you?" I asked her.

She smiled and bit her lip and shy fully said "Hi."

"Adam, you got yourself a fine life." I said joking with him.

"Oh, well If you didn't turn me down, I don't know where I would be." He said with a sigh. Cee Cee playfully hit Adam on the arm.

Dean was saying hi to everyone as I looked around, everyone that I truly cared about was here; a burst of happiness was in me. I was just swelling with pride.

"Well, Come on, let's go get your bags kids." Andy said guiding us all down to the baggage claim.

We got our bags and Dean picked up our rental car, we were going to buy a car when we got to Carmel.

The Palm trees were all around, and then I saw it, the sign for Carmel-by-the-sea. The town was small, and tourists were about, shopping and such. I saw the Ocean from a distance. There were people all on the streets walking and talking generally having fun.

Five minutes later we pulled up to our new house. It was a one story house, complete with a garage and attic; it had a living room, den, kitchen, and a master bedroom. It was perfect for us.

I hopped out the car and grabbed my bags; Dean got the keys out of his carry on bag and opened the door. The house was really perfect. I looked around the house; the kitchen window had a great view of the back yard. And in the distance you could see the red dome of the Mission. Oh, I just wanted to go see Father Dominic.

The movers had already come and dropped off our stuff. The right boxes were in the right rooms and all we had to do was just unpack them.

"Dean, I am going to go see an old friend okay?" I asked him.

He came out form the Den and was smiling, "Sure thing, want me to drop you off?"

"No, it is okay, I am going to walk. It is just down the street."

"Okay, see you in a bit; I am just going to set up my office."

"Alright, bye."

I walked out the house and made my way towards the Mission. The sun was shinning, funny how the weather somewhat follows my mood.

I walked inside the school and strolled around the halls, looking at the school I had graduated from. I walked to the office and saw that there was a new secretary.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yes, Is Father Dominic in?"

"Yes, he is, Can I ask who is asking to see him?"

"Susannah Simon."

"Aright, one moment please."

I waited about a moment before Father Dominic came out.

"Miss Simon, how nice of you to come by and see me. Are you back in Carmel?"

"Yes I am." I walked over and hugged him, "It is good to see you Father D. I missed you a lot."

"Oh, Susannah, it has been, well, quiet with out you" He said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Father Dominic! Well, I guess I will just have to wreck havoc with the little pests, I swear they follow me everywhere I go."

He laughed at me. "Well, now I might have something to do on the weekends, you know I have been looking to taking up a hobby."

I laughed, "Father Dom, I have a favor to ask."

"Oh and what might that be?"

"Will you marry Dean and me?"

"But of course, now when is the wedding?" He asked as we moved out into the courtyard.

"In about a month and a half." I said.

"Sounds good to me, Susannah."

"Thanks Father Dominic, you are too good for me." I said hugging him again.

"I might be."

"Well, I got to go Father, I will see you soon."

"I hope at mass Sunday." He said loftily hinting.

I laughed, "Sure thing Father."

"So long, Susannah."

"See you later Father D." I waved and made my way home.

It was now eight pm, Dean, Jake, Gina, CeeCee , Adam, Paul, Nicole, and me all went out to celebrate my homecoming.

When Paul came in, I gave him a big hug. It had been a while.

"Wow, Suze, that is a first, you know, you coming on to me, I didn't have to pin you to my bed."

"Ha-Ha, Paul." I slapped him on the chest.

"Hi, I am Suze." I said shaking Nicole's hand.

"Nice to finally meet you, Suze." She said shaking my hand back.

Nicole had a nice tanned skin and Long, straight brown hair. She had a nice smile too. No wonder Paul likes her.

We drank and talked and were merry. Telling jokes and reliving good moments in the past.

"CeeCee, how did Adam propose to you?" Nicole asked interested in our little lives.

"Well, two years back, I got pregnant with Abby and Basically it when like this:

Me: Adam, I am pregnant.

Adam: Wow, we are going to have a baby? What should we do?

Me: well, I don't know, but I will tell you one thing, our baby isn't going to be a bastard child.

Adam: Okay, I'll go down to the mission and set up a wedding date.

Me: Oh, while you are out, can you get me ice cream and sour cream and onion chips? They taste so good together."

We all laughed, I remember all to well CeeCee's wedding. It was small and it was just friends and family. CeeCee looked so pretty in her short dress, so happy and blissful. Then eight months later she looked a wreck after labor.

At about midnight we all walked out of the bar going to our cars so we could go home.

"Hey Suze, Can you do me a favor?" CeeCee said to me from my left as we were in the parking lot.

"Yeah?"

"I have to work tomorrow; can you take the Kids to the doctors for me?"

"Yeah, sure, no problem."

Little did I know that choice would have MAJOR consequences.

_Edited by: the ever-so-lovely Nicole._


	10. Chapter 10 Part Two:Love is Life

_**Okay Okay I am back y'all I am loving it! I was doubtful for a bit if I even wanted to uploaded it again 'cause I fear that I will loose all my reviews. But you know what? I want to post my sequal SO BADLY that I am going to post the rest of this. SO READ REVIEW AND ENJOY Y'ALL!**

* * *

Affairs of the Heart_

PART TWO: Love is Life

Chapter ten

I picked Abby and Charlie up at nine and told CeeCee I would just watch them for the rest of the day. I mean I didn't care, I had nothing else to do; I was currently jobless until the county called me and set up an interview date for me, I applied for a social worker position.

"Suze, are you sure you don't mind?" Cee Cee said while putting things into a baby bag for me.

"CeeCee, I don't care, I mean, what else is there for me to do? Besides, I want to get to know these little ones, I mean I haven't been here for Abby's first two years! What and outrage I say." I said to her as I played with Charlie on my lap and watched Abby play with her rag doll that had a wind up on the back.

"Well, than maybe you should do this more often for me. Then Adam and I can have more…quality time." She passed me the bag and gave Charlie a kiss goodbye.

"Ha-Ha." I put the bag on my shoulder.

"Alright, Abby, be good for Auntie Suze. You are going to have fun today."

"Bye, bye." She said, giving CeeCee a hug.

"See you later Suze." Cee Cee said giving me a hug.

"Bye, Cee." I put Charlie and Abby in their car seats and pulled out of her drive way.

The doctor's appointment was at ten and by the time I got out of Cee Cee's house it was 9:45. I got to the office building by 9:50 with ten minutes to spare. I carried Charlie and walked Abby into the office and let Abby play with the toys they have provide. But really, those toys are probably worse for the kids than before they come in here. I signed them in and waited for the doctor.

"Abby and Charlie Mc Tavish?" the nurse called. I picked up Charlie and Walked Abby into the back. We followed the nurse down the hall and into a room and waited once more for the doctor. I looked around the room, there were borders of cartoon character's all around the top and middle of the wall. And it was painted soft pastel colors.

Finally, I heard the door open and I turned around the see the doctor, when I got a good look at him my mouth dropped to the floor.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! OMG! _My mind was hyperventilating.

"Okay, Abby and Charlie, we are here for out check ups-…Susannah?" I doctor was a tanned, Spanish man, who's hair was black and crisp. He wore a nice shirt and pants with a tie. He had a white lab jacket over top of his clothes and his clipboard hung limp in his hand. And his handsome face had a look of disbelief.

It was Jesse De Silva.

"Oh my god." I said still holding Charlie in my arms.

"Susannah, ho- how are you?"

"Fi-Fine, um, ho- how are you?"

"I am good." He stepped a bit closer to me, making my heart beat about ten times faster and gripping Charlie a but tighter.

"Are, theses your kids?" he asked, looking at Charlie and Abby.

"Abby and Charlie? Oh no, no,no,no, they are CeeCee and Adam's."

"Well, they look very much like CeeCee. May I take a look at Charlie please?" He said looking into my eyes. _Shit, don't look into the eyes Suze, that is what gets you, the eyes don't look…shit you looked._

"Ye-yeah, here." I handed him Charlie. He took him and set him on the table. Abby came over to me and tugged at my leg. She had her hands up motioning to pick her up. I picked her up and stared at Jesse. He was checking Charlie's heartbeat as Charlie, babbled. He was listening very closely. He then checked his eyes and ears and all that jazz.

He turned to me and said, "He is a happy and healthy baby." And passed him to me, our skin touched a bit and my heart jumped. _Whoa, calm down Simon, calm down._

"How are we today?" He looked at Abby who playing with a button on my shirt.

"Fine." She said, looking up at Jesse, he gave her a smile, which made her loosen up a bit.

"Do, you care if I take a look at you? To make sure you are okay?" he asked, nicely to her.

"Okay." I took Abby over to the table and set her down; she sat kicking her feet off the edge of the table.

"Can you go, ah?" Jesse asked.

"Ahhhhhh" she stuck out her tongue.

"Okay, now I am going to take a look in your ear."

She stood still as he looked inside her ear.

"You look all good in here, Abby, you did such a good job. You get a treat." He said grinning.

She smiled up at him and said, "I always good girl."

"Come on then good girl." I helped her down from the table and she stood up holding on to my hand. I followed Jesse out into the waiting room. Abby looked in the treasure chest of toys for a treat for being so good. Charlie was still babbling in my arms.

"So, I take it you are back in Carmel?" Jesse asked as he put Charlie and Abby's files away.

"Yeah, I am."

"What do you do these days?" He didn't look up at me.

"Um, I am in social work."

"Helping people? You made your hobby your job?" He closed the drawer and stood up straight.

"Ha, yeah, I guess."

"So, I see you are engaged." He said nodding to the ring on my finger.

"OH! Um, yeah. Dean is my fiancé, we met in college."

He nodded with his arms cross across his chest.

"Well, would you like to go get some coffee some time? Just to catch up and everything?" he asked being very polite. Yet, acting like we were old friends and not old lovers.

"Uh, sure I guess."

"Well, you can just leave me a message on my phone anytime." He said with a small smile and gave me his cell phone number.

"Okay. See you around then." I got the kids and left.

"Suze, where we go now?" Abby asked from her car seat while I was driving.

"We are going to go to the park honey."

"Okay."

We got to the park and I let Abby play as I sat Charlie on my knee bouncing him up and down a bit as I thought.

_Why was he being so nice? Why did he act like…nothing happened?_

"So, Suze, watching Cee Cee's kids?" I looked up and say Paul standing there with his hands in his coat pocket.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

He shrugged, "it is my lunch break, what messed you up on the insides?"

"I took Abby and Charlie to the doctor. Guess who the doctor was."

"Let me see…A Spanish man who was once a ghost?"

"Yeah, Jesse. But, he acted like nothing happened! Like he didn't leave me and I ran off to New York!"

"Maybe, he just doesn't want to relive the past. Bring up bad memories."

"I don't know, and he asked me to go get coffee sometime. What is up with that?"

"We go get coffee and we have made out before. Well, except you had sex with Jesse and almost married him."

I gave him a glare.

"Anyways, the point is what is so wrong trying to be friends? I mean we just got over the bad things that happened, why not do the same with Jesse?"

I sat there and pondered that thought.

"I don't know."

"Well, I am meeting Nicole for lunch. I'll talk to you later Suze."

I watched Abby play on the jungle gym from the bench. What was I holding back?

I debated back and forth the rest of the day if I should go have coffee or not. Finally, I got up the courage to call.

I heard the phone ring and ring, and finally into a voice mail.

"This is Jesse, I am sorry I am not here right now, but you can leave me a message and I will return your call." _Beep!_

"Hey, Jesse, It is me, Suze. I am sorry I called late. But, is Friday morning good?"

_Edited by: the ever-so-lovely Nicole.

* * *

**check out Nicole's (Frolicking Bannas) stories!**_

Love,  
Lauren


	11. Chapter 11 Part Two:Love is Life

_**I am back on track! So tomorrow I am telling you this story is going to be RATED R BECAUSE OF LANGUAGE! So please! subscribe to me and you will get updates on ALL my stories! This is the only one right now but when ym sequal comes out you won't have to look for it! so you know the drill: READ REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

* * *

Affairs of the Heart_

PART TWO: Love is Life

Chapter Eleven

_Okay Suze, just calm down. He is going to come. He is not going to stand you up. He is better than that._

I sat in the little coffee shop off Main Street. It had taken me an hour this morning to get ready. I got up, showered, blow-dried my hair, straightened it, it had grown out quite a bit, and then took a half hour to pick out what to wear. I finally got on some Capri's and a t-shirt from Macy's in New York, with some sandals.

I heard the bell on the door of the shop. I looked up and saw Jesse walk through and look at me, he smiled and walked on over. He was wearing nice blue jeans and a tan shirt with brown writing on it.

"Hi." I said looking up at him as he sat down from across from me.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I am good. So how have you been?"

"Well, I graduated from Med school. I was interning in San Francisco but I saw there was an opening in Carmel, so I came up here."

"How is spike?"

Jesse laughed, "He is still alive, he just sleeps most of the time. That's all."

"Oh." I said, taking a sip of my drink.

We both began to speak at the same time. I laughed.

"You go first." Jesse said.

"Jesse, I was wondering if-" I began to say but I couldn't finish.

"If we could just be friends?" He suggested with his head bent but eyes still gazing at me.

"Yes." I said in small voice.

"I can't imagine us not being friends. You brought me back to life, I owe you my life."

"No, you don't. Thank Paul too." We laughed.

"I already have. We have actually…put the past behind us."

"Whoa, this is something I would never imagine at age of sixteen." We laughed again.

"I know, it is amazing how we can grow up."

"Yeah."

"I think you have grown up Susannah. I mean you have such an important job. I am…."

"Proud?" I suggested to him.

"Proud is an option."

"Ha, yeah well, I guess I am proud with my self. I never thought I would be doing something like this. But it is just, amazing and wonderful how I get to help children and hopefully change their lives for the better."

"Well, I know how you feel. I mean the screaming kids from time to time are not exactly a perk, but you get a good satisfaction in being a doctor."

"Wow, Jesse De Silva a doctor. I never thought the day would come."

"I never thought so too, countless nights of studying, it took a toll."

"Well, I am proud." Jesse laughed.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome."

A cell phone went off and Jesse looked at his belt, he pulled off his phone and answered it.

"Hello? Uh huh…okay, I will be right there."

"Everything alright?"

"A patient of mine, she has to get her tonsils taken out and I have to go to the hospital. I am sorry I have to leave early. Let me pay for this." He pulled out his wallet and I saw a money clip. Whoa, Jesse is pulling in some big bucks, Well, he is a doctor…

"Jesse, it is alright."

"No, I am paying." He put down a ten enough for both our drinks.

"Well, thank you. I hope we get to see each other soon." I said standing up with him.

"I really enjoyed this."

I then did something that surprised my self, I gave him a hug. I felt my heart jump a bit but I ignored it and I pulled back. Jesse was definitely taller than me.

"I am glad we are cool."

"Me too, Call me and we will do this again."

"Sure thing, see you later!"

"Bye!" He called from the door and bells rang against the door.

I got my purse and I left. I got in my car and went to the park where I was to meet Cee Cee and Gina. They wanted to know everything about my little "meeting" With Jesse. I swear they are pathetic. I am not going to date him or anything, I am ENGAGED PEOPLE! ENGAGED! I am not going to dump my fiancé, Dean, and go back to Jesse. We are just friends.

I pulled up and walked up to Cee Cee (who was sporting Charlie on her lap) and Gina. I sat down next to them and looked over at them and saw them staring at me.

"What?"

"How was the date?" Gina asked.

"It was NOT date."

"Uh huh." Cee Cee said.

"We just met for coffee. I am engaged."

"Yes, but that can't stop old feeling being re-surfaced you know." Gina said stretching.

"Oh, and you know from experience? You know what, I love Dean and we are going to get married. End of subject."

"Speaking of your wedding, what color are the braids maid dresses? I totally need to like go shopping and such."

"They are black and remember we are going shopping next week. I still have to get a dress."

"You don't have your dress yet?" Cee Cee said astonished.

"No, I don't."

"Tell me; is the black for the morning of the loss of your true love, or the end of your single life?" Gina asked.

"Shut up. I am out of here you guys, I have to still unpack some stuff." I got up and hugged them both good bye.

I walked into my house and looked around, it was slowly coming together, The living room was set up (with help from my mom) and there were fewer boxes all around. I sighed when I walked into the den. It was filled all around with Boxes to be unpacked. I guess this is what I would be doing for a while. You know, until my life starts to pick back up…trust me it does.

_Edited by: the ever-so-lovely Nicole._

_

* * *

_

**Please don't hesitate to tell me what you think!**

Love,  
Lauren


	12. Chapter 12 Part Two:Love is Life

_**It's me, It's me it's Lauren! So here I am back again on this lovely thursday to provide you with my update. Now, everyone, don't cheap me out on reviews or I really WON'T upload my sequal to this story! This is a galrious chapter I have here for all of you. So Read Review and ENJOY!**

* * *

Affairs of the Heart_

PART TWO: Love is Life

Chapter twelve

More meetings like the one at the coffee shop became more frequent. Jesse and I have meet up four times after that. We chat about random things from our love lives to tides at the beach. Jesse being an excellent surfer now loved going to the beach.

I even decided that Jesse should meet Dean. It means a lot to me and I think it finalizes to them both that we are just friends…no matter what Gina and Cee Cee say. I swear I should have never introduced them two together. I have just gotten myself in so much trouble now because of the two of them.

So Dean and I went to the coffee shop and sat down.

"So, I get to meet Jesse right? So, tell me if this is right. You two were really good friends when you were in high school and your first year of college, you lost touch, and now reconnecting?" He asked from next to me.

Alright, so I didn't tell him we use to be engaged okay? Or that I brought him back to life seeing as he was a 170 year old ghost. I mean I didn't want him to get all in a bunch. It isn't that important because we are just good friends. Really we are. In fact, Jesse got a new girlfriend. Yeah, a new girlfriend. Her name is Nathalie…and that is all I know. Okay, they aren't even girlfriend and boyfriend yet but I wouldn't doubt it.

"Uh, yeah pretty much." I said back. Jesse then walked in the door with Nathalie and made our way to the table. Jesse like the gentleman he is opened the door for Nathalie and pulled the chair out for her.

"Hi, I am Nathalie." She said holding out her hand.

"Hi, I am Suze, this is my Fiancé Dean." I said introducing him to Nathalie and Jesse both.

"Hi," he said with a short wave.

"So, Nathalie, what do you do?" I asked, trying to get conversation moving along.

"Oh, I sell insurance." She said with a cute little smile. She had brunette-red hair with freckles all over her nose. She was cute.

"Oh, so does Dean. He works for Richard's insurance."

"Oh, really, that is interesting, I heard you guys were going into real estate too, is that true?" She said sparking up a conversation.

"Yeah, that's true. I mean why just sell insurance, when you can go into real estate too and have a broader horizon?"

"True. But the markets are down right now." Nathalie said.

"But there is always someone looking for a house you know." Dean retorted back.

"They are going to get at it now." I whispered to Jesse and he laughed.

"I think you are right."

"So, what is you two's status?" I asked mildly interested.

"I don't know, to be honest." He said glancing at Nathalie who was in a deep conversation with Dean who was just in dept.

"Aw, why don't you come to the bar with us this weekend and spend some time with all of us maybe she will get to know you better." I said suggesting.

"Alright, that sounds good."

"Oh my god." Nathalie looked at her watch, "I have to go. It was nice meeting you both." Waving to Dean and me, "I'll see you later Jesse." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, which gave my stomach a twinge. Just ignore it…just ignore it….

Soon afterwards we all left. Dean and I went home to a lazy afternoon. Well, I was being lazy; Dean was working…as usual. He always is working. Sigh…Damn him for being so involved in his work. Well, it is the family business.

"Uh, Suze?" Dean asked from the doorway as I laid on the couch reading a book (STILL waiting for an interview).

"Yeah?"

"I have to go."

"Huh?" I asked bewildered.

"Back to New York. Just for Saturday, Sunday, and Monday and then I promise I will be back. It is just for business."

"You act like you need my permission." I sat up and smiled at him.

"Well, I was just making sure you were all right with it." He said sitting down next to me.

"Of course! I will be fine." I gave him a kiss and smiled. "Come on, I don't feel like being in the house. Let's go to the beach or something."

I dropped Dean off at the airport the next morning and that night I was going to go out with everyone I was going to be the 3rd wheel. Oh joy!

We all went to the bar. Well, Adam and CeeCee, Gina and Jake, Paul and Nicole, Jesse and Nathalie, and me. Just plain old me; All alone with out Dean. Damn this sucked. Everyone had a date but me.

"So, Everyone is finally finding someone huh?" Gina said from her barstool looking at all the couples and then seeing me all alone, "Simon, where is Richards?" Richards referring to Dean.

"New York, he is on a business trip." I said giving her a reassuring smile.

"Well, THAT sucks." She said taking a sip (a nice long one) of her drink.

"Oh, I hate to go so early but Jesse! I have to work tomorrow." Nathalie said sadly. My heart skipped a beat. She was leaving? No, I should be disappointed she is leaving…not joyful.

Bad Suze!

"Alright, I will talk to you tomorrow Nathalie." Jesse said hugging her good bye.

"Bye!" I said from stool on the outskirts of the little "group", "huddle", whatever the hell you want to call this mess. I gave her a little wave.

"See you later everyone!" She said as she went out the door.

One by one couples were leaving. First, Adam and Cee Cee. Then, Paul and Nicole( they looked a bit pre-occupied), Gina and Jake left next, and that left Jesse and me alone.

"I think I am going to go." I said getting up after a half hour or so of chatting with him.

"Do you need a ride?" he asked getting up with me.

"Uh…sure, that would be great." We both paid our tabs and I followed Jesse out to his car. I got in and pulled out of the parking lot. Jesse was still as good as driver he was five years ago.

"Hey, let's go to the beach." I said looking at him with a grin on my face.

"To the beach, it is supposed to storm." He said looking at me like I was crazy.

"Yeah, come on, it will be fun!" I said.

He sighed, "Fine. Are you sure?" he asked turning down the street toward the beach.

"Yeah. Come on Jesse put the peddle to the metal!"

"I am going the speed limit!" he said scandalized.

"Oh, it can screw it self, Jesse. No one is out at two am. I am surprise you are still awake Mr. Tight ass." I immediately regretted saying my last comment.

He just laughed, "Bit too much to drink?"

"No, I hardly had anything." I said, "I just feel like an adventure."

He shook his head and pulled up to the parking lot. "Happy? We are here." He said turning off the car. I hopped out and jumped out and down, trying to get the jitters out.

"I bet I can beat you to the beach Jesse."

"Oh really?" He asked amused.

"Yeah, ready, set."

"Go!" he yelled getting a head start.

I ran after him calling, "HEY! THAT ISN'T FAIR! YOU'RE CHEATING JESSE!"

Needless to say he won. I ran down and smacked him on the chest.

"Tag, you're it." I said running away from him.

"Not for long, Susannah." He said chasing after me.

I screamed as he chased after me quickly gaining on me. He tagged me and ran off.

"Jesse De Silva I am so going to get you!" I said running after him. Sadly, I was still in my sandals and I tripped and fell.

"Susannah, are you okay?" Jesse said coming up to me.

I turned over to my back and started to laugh so hard. I was really the biggest klutz.

"I'm fine." I said through my laughs. I was laughing do hard my sides were beginning to hurt.

"You are a number Ms. Simon." Jesse said laughing at me.

"Oh really?" I leant up my elbows same level as Jesse.

"Really." Jesse's face got a bit closer to mine. I closed my eyes and Jesse's lips touched mine.

Oh my god, Jesse was kissing me. My stomach flipped, my heart beat raced a million beats per a second, and I felt the old sparks go off again. His hand caressed my face and I kissed back.

But we both jumped back. No, I can't do this. I am engaged.

"Can you take me home" I said getting up off the sand.

"Yes, of course." Jesse said standing up. We walked up to his car in silence and we didn't talk to whole ride home either, I directed my view out the window. I had just kissed Jesse. I could NOT tell Dean. Ever.

He pulled up to my house and I sat there for a second.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"No, it isn't your fault. It is my fault too."

"No, I kissed you."

"But, I kissed back Jesse, We are both at blame." I sat there again looking at my feet. My heart was beating fast again. I pulled on the car handle when Jesse said, "Why did you leave?"

I froze. I had been dreading this. Rain drops started to fall, little by little on the windshield." I-I don't want to talk about it." Getting out of the car.

"Oh, so you are just going to run away again?" he said getting out of his side of the car, and I turned and looked at him.

"What is that suppose to mean?" I said the rain beginning to grow heavier & steadier.

"I think you know what it means!"

"Well, I am not the one that left!"

"YES YOU DID!"

"NO I DIDN'T! YOU LEFT ME! I MEAN WE WERE GOING TO GET MARRIED JESSE AND YOU JUST LEFT ME FOR KATIE IN SAN FRANCISCO!" I yelled at him and turned away soaking wet now but he grabbed my arm and turned me around in the middle of the yard.

"I DIDN'T LEAVE YOU FOR THAT _PUTA_!" He yelled back, the rain making his hair flat against his forehead.

"OH SURE, I MEAN YOU DIDN'T EVEN THINK TWICE ABOUT LEAVING; ALL THOSE NIGHTS STUDYING WITH HER!"

"HOW CAN YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT? I LOVED YOU SUSANNAH. YOU GAVE ME A LIFE! MY GOD! HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT I WOULD **EVER** I MEAN EVER THINK THAT I WOULD CHEAT ON YOU?"

"I DON'T KNOW! I don't know." Tears were streaming down my face and I didn't try to hide them.

"I CAME BACK! DID YOU KNOW THAT? HUH? I CAME BACK BECAUSE I COULDN'T BARE BEING WITHOUT YOU!" He moved his hand through his hair angrily.

"You did?" I asked in a small voice.

"Yes, I did." He tried to calm down and looked at my face. "Oh,_ Querida_…don't cry." He wiped the tears off my face with his thumb his hand cupping my cheeks.

"I'm sorry Jesse. I am so sorry." I said crying. "It was the worse mistake ever in my life."

"Shh, _Querida_." He pulled me close and I cried on his chest. I had been so stupid. HE LOVED ME! HE NEVER LEFT ME! I LEFT HIM. I would never forgive myself.

Jesse lifted my face up by my chin gently. He leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back, but this time I kissed him back with all my love. I moved my arms around his next and his moved his around my waist bringing me closer. Our tongues were entwined kissing with passion we haven't felt in years.

I broke our embrace and grabbed his hand. I pulled him into my house and closed the door. He cupped my face again and started to kiss me as I started pulling up on his shirt. He let go of my face pulled down the straps on my tank top. I moaned as he started to kiss my neck. Oh god, I had been stupid. I had wasted Five years with Jesse.

"Susannah, are you sure?" he asked as I pulled off his wet shirt and saw his perfect chest.

"Shut up and kiss me." I said pulling his face towards mine. He kissed with so much affection. My heart was racing and my stomach fluttering; I had never felt so great in my entire life.

He picked me up, carried me to my bedroom, and lied me on the bed. We stared at each other in the eyes for a minute.

"I love you." He whispered into my ear as he nibbled at my neck.

"I love you, too." I gasped back to him.

_Edited by: the ever-so-lovely Nicole.

* * *

_

**AWW! How sweet huh? But it is NOT over yet. I still have four more chapter for all y'all. So REVIEW! Kay? thanks.**

**Love,  
Lauren**


	13. Chapter 13 Part Two:Love is Life

_**Okay, sorry. my internet went out and so that is why I could not update on thursday. I am still waiting for all my lost reviews! Come on all y'all you can do it!So here is chapter 13 have fun. Read, Review, and ENJOY!**

* * *

Affairs of the Heart _

PART TWO: Love is Life

Chapter thirteen.

When I woke up the next morning, the sun was shining through the sheers in my bedroom. The sheets felt so nice and soft…I wonder why? Oh yeah, Jesse and I had sex last night. Panic swept through me, OH MY GOD, I CHEATED ON MY FINACE! But…I wasn't feeling guilty. Oh God, I was going to hell. I was going to the fiery pits of hell.

But maybe God could understand that I love Jesse and I will just have to break it off with Dean….a month before my wedding.

I turned around and looked at Jesse, he was staring at me.

"Huh?" I croaked at him.

"You look so beautiful _Querida_." He said pulling back a piece of hair from my face, and my heart swooned at the name _Querida_. Oh how I missed it so.

"Thank you." I said, and I started to play with his hands. I looked back up at him and said, "What are we going to do?"

He sighed knowing what I was talking about. He looked at me in the eye and gave me a small smile and said, "Well, first we are going to enjoy each other right now and we will take things from there."

"Jesse, I can't marry Dean." I said as he pulled me close.

"Let's not think about that right now."

"Jesse?"

"_Si Querida?_"

"Can we just spend the weekend together?" I asked borrowing deeper into him.

"Sure."

"But, afterwards, I have to Tell Dean. I mean I know I can't tell him right away."

"I understand. Just…relax." He said rubbing my back and so I did in his arms.

We finally did get up. Jesse had to go home to change and I had to clean up…Like take a shower and such. I told Jesse I would meet him at the coffee shop. I took my time getting ready. I got on my favorite green shirt and jean skirt. I thought it was cute.

"_Wait Suze why are you getting dressed up to see Jesse. This falls under the category of cheating on your fiancé, oh so does SLEEPING WITH HIM!"_ My conscience said to me.

"Well, because I love Jesse, don't worry, everything will work out." I said back to my self.

I left the house and drove to the coffee shop waiting for Jesse. What if he didn't come and if last night was a one night stand? No, he wouldn't do that. This is Jesse we are talking about. He said I love you.

The bell rang and like instinct I looked up to see Jesse. He looked freshly showered and walked over to me. We were both glowing.

_Hmm, I wonder why…oh yeah 'cause you cheated on your fiancé with him._

_Shut up already! _I said to my self in my head.

"Are you alright?" Jesse asked me.

"Yeah, I am fine." I said giving him a reassuring smile.

"Alright." He stroked my hand with his thumb for a second and let go. We were in public… "Come to my house tonight for dinner?" He asked me as I looked out the window.

No, don't do it. My head screamed. By my heart said, "What time?"

"Is 7:30 good?" He asked.

It is not good Suze because you are cheating on your finance! But once again my heart had taken over any common sense I had in my body, "Sounds perfect." I said looking at him. My head feeling numb but my heart was beating with joy and love and lust.

I decided that on my way to Jesse's that On Monday, I would tell Dean, wither I wanted to or not, that we couldn't marry. I discovered this weekend that I never stopped loving Jesse.

I knocked at his door and looked around. There was no one on his floor in his apartment building. He answered the door and pulled me in.

"Close your eyes." He said to me once I was inside and closed the door.

"What is going on Jesse?" I asked him as I closed my eyes.

"You will see." He grabbed my hand and pulled me a short distance. "alright, open them."

Jesse's (small) dinning room was candle light and there was food on the table.

"Jesse…It is …so sweet. You really shouldn't of."

"Let's enjoy this night together." He said giving me a kiss.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Okay, Now I was going to burn in hell. I had slept with Jesse again. But at this point I didn't care anymore. I had this wonderful feeling inside of me. I haven't felt this way in five years. That was a long time.

"Jesse I have to go." I said to him as I tried ( key word here people) to get dressed the next morning.

"Just stay a little longer."

"Jesse I really have to go. Give me my shoes!" I said trying to snatch them out of his hands.

I heard his doorbell ring and we froze. I got bug-eyed and stared at him.

"Stay in here." He whispered to me as he closed the bedroom door and answered the door.

"JESSE! I haven't seen you all weekend baby." Nathalie said from the door.

Oh my God. Save me now. I grabbed my shoes on headed towards the windows…just incase I needed to make a quick escape.

"Uh, Nathalie, what are you doing here?" Jesse asked.

I heard her walk in and started to open up the window. This was going to be my grand exit today.

"I can't come by and see you?" she asked.

"Uh, yes. Can you excuse me?" He said, slyly opening his bedroom door.

"JESSE!" I whispered.

"Just stay quiet." He whispered back. He put on a shirt and went back out, closing his door behind him.

There was no way I was waiting her to get caught. I opened the window to its fullest and I climbed onto the emergency shoot. I closed his window and climbed down. So much for saying goodbye.

I sprinted to my car and booked it out of there, going home as fast as I could. I went home closed my door and sighed. That was way too close. I looked at the time. Shit, I needed to go get Dean.

I got back in my car and went to the airport and saw Dean on the curb waiting for me. I got out and helped him with his bags.

"Hey baby." He said to me. I smelt alcohol on his breath. Oh god he was tanked.

"Hi, why don't we just get in the car now okay?" I said leading him into the car.

And to make things worse all he said on the way home was "I love you Suze." And tried to hold my hand.

Oh no. what was I going to do?

* * *

_Edited by: the ever-so-lovely Nicole. _

Don't forget to Check out Nicole's work under frolicking Bannas!


	14. Chapter 14 Part Two:Love is Life

_**Sorry my internet was out. This si for waiting for me to come back! Read review and ENJOY!**

* * *

Affairs of the Heart_

PART TWO: Love is Life

Chapter fourteen

So, I couldn't do it. I felt so guilty for what I had done. It had finally caught up to me. For two days I couldn't eat or sleep. Dean wondered why I couldn't but I just told him I was sick which caused him to cut the load off at work. I didn't need that.

Jesse and I haven't talked since. We haven't gone to the coffee shop together and we hadn't gone on any dates. It was only for that weekend. We both knew that we wouldn't be able to be together. We had both moved on….

But if I had moved on why did I feel so sick. I think the sick to my stomach-ness caught up with me about three weeks after I had my weekend with Jesse, a week before my wedding. I couldn't stop thinking about him. I knew I needed to tell someone fast. But who?

I couldn't tell Dean. I couldn't tell Gina or Cee Cee. I couldn't tell my mom or anyone in my family. They would all look down on me and I knew it. So…I choose to tell Paul. I told him to meet me at the beach, just him because I didn't want Nicole knowing either.

I sat on the sand looking at the ocean, I the breeze from the ocean felt wonderful on my face. It also made me want to go get some fish…though I have never acquired a great taste for fish.

"Hey." I said to Paul as he sat down on the sand next to me.

"God, Suze you look horrible, are you okay?"

"No, I am not okay. That is what I needed to talk to you about."

"Okay…would it have to do with anything that about what happened oh say three weeks ago with a certain Mr. De Silva?" he asked loftily.

My mouth dropped and I turned to look at him, "how do YOU know?" I was flabbergasted.

"Lucky guess… that and the fact that I talked to Jesse about a week ago about this. He is really bent out shape about this. You look the same way. Have you eaten any?"

"Yes, but this past week I am so heartbroken whenever I eat I just throw it back up."

"Well, how about I take you out to eat, I'll sow your mouth shut after you get some food in there and you won't throw it up."

"Ha-ha. But can we go to seafood?" I asked hopefully.

"You hate seafood." He said looking at me like I was delusional.

"Sitting on the beach here made me want some…is that weird or something?" I asked him a bit whiney.

"Whatever."

I jumped up, but a little too fast because next thing I knew I was running for the sand dunes throwing up. God I did this a lot.

Paul held back my hair laughing.

"What?" I asked when I was done, still having an awful taste in my mouth.

"Ha, nothing." He said shaking his head.

I eyed him, "Okay…"

We went to Carmel-by-the-seafood. Corny, I know but hey they have the best apparently. I didn't know how much seafood goodness I had been missing out all of these years! It was so wonderful. This was probably the most I had eaten that week.

Paul looked at me and laughed again.

"What is so funny Paul?" I said getting angry at this point. I had finished eating and my stomach felt a little queasy already. Oh god…maybe I should see a doctor.

"I don't think you want to know."

"Paul!" I said warningly, oh god here it comes again. I got up and hurried to the bathroom. I rushed into the bathroom and threw up once again. I think I needed to go to the doctor's badly.

I went back out to the table and saw that Paul had already paid the bill, "Threw up again?" he asked.

"Yeah."

He laughed at me once again, "Paul what is so funny!" I asked so peeved at this point.

"I can't believe you don't know what is wrong with you." He said getting up and we walked out towards his car.

"No, I don't know. Just tell me already." I said getting into his car.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes!"

"Are you sure?"

"DAMN It Paul, just tell me!" I was beyond pissed now.

"Well, isn't it obvious? You're pregnant."

"WHAT!" I screamed and Paul stopped at the stop light.

"Yeah."

"Shut up, I am not pregnant."

"Did you not have sex with Jesse three weeks ago?" He asked.

"yes…" I mumbled.

"Are you not throwing up and having cravings?"

"Yes..." I mumbled again.

"Well, those are the most obvious signs of pregnancy Suze."

"Take me to the store."

"What?" he asked.

"I said, take me to the store now." I said warningly.

"Alright…damn pregnant women and their hormones…" he said turning into the CVS.

I grabbed my purse and ran into the store. I went down to the feminine products isle. I heart started pounding and my palms started sweat. I was REALLY nervous. I mean I could really be pregnant. Was I ready to have a baby?

I looked down both sides of the isle to see if anyone was there. It was clear. I grabbed the test and some chips (they did look good you know) and paid for them both, avoiding conversation with the cashier.

I ran and jumped back into Paul's car and he pulled out of the parking lot and down the street.

"Did you get a test?" He asked looking at my bag.

"Yeah…and some chips. I really like salt and vinegar chips."

He just looked at me and laughed, "Alright, where is Paul's driving service taking you next?"

"I have to go to Jesse's house. I need you to come too."

"Okay, to Jesse's we go." He said.

We pulled up and I held my CVS bag tight. I got to Jesse's door and knocked. He answered and looked at me, "Susannah, Paul, what are you two doing here?"

"Are you alone?" I asked.

"Yes, why?"

I pushed past him into his apartment and Paul followed closing the door.

"What is going on?" He asked me. I sighed and pulled out my EPT test.

"This." I said and his eyes went bug-eyed.

"You don't think?"

"Well, there is only one way to find out now is there?" I said a bit irritated.

"Ha-ha Jesse, you better watch out for them mood swings." Paul said looking through his messages on his cell phone.

"Shut it Paul." I said.

"_Nombre de dois._" Jesse said putting his hands through his hair.

"Okay, I think we just need to calm down Jesse." I took his hands into mine. "I don't even know yet."

"Then, go take it!" he said pushing me towards the bathroom.

I walked in and took out the test. Alright, this wasn't complicated. All I have to do is pee on a stick. Ew.

After five minutes I walked out of Jesse's bathroom holding the test. He jumped and looked at me.

"What does it say?" He asked coming towards me.

"I am pregnant." I looked up at him my mind numb.

* * *

_Edited by: the ever-so-lovely Nicole._


	15. Chapter 15 Part Two:Love is Life

_**Sorry, it's a short chapter I know. But only one more chapter after this! Hope y'all like it at least. Read Review and enjoy!**

* * *

Affairs of the Heart_

PART TWO: Love is Life

Chapter fifteen

What was I to do? I had cheated on my Fiancé and I wasn't feeling so guilty. If anything, it had felt like I had been cheating on Jesse with Dean. Except Dean and me were to be married. I care for Dean, I really do, it is just…I realized I never ever stopped loving Jesse and we care for each other so much. That's why it surprised me so much when Paul, (PAUL OF ALL PEOPLE!) figured out I was pregnant; PREGNANT!

Oh god, my life was going down the drain. I was so fucked up right now. If I was eighteen again, this would have been my dream to have Jesse's baby. But now, it has made my life complicated. How was I going to tell Dean?

Yeah, I can see it now. 'Hey Dean, yeah when you went to New York, I reconnected with Jesse and had hot, passionate sex with him. In our bed! Yeah, now I am having his baby, so I can't marry you. You might as well move back to New York!'

That's the type of conversation to scar a man for life. I mean, really mess a man up. So, I have decided that I will not let anyone know for now. Well, except Paul and his whole "Ha-ha-you-cheated-on-your-finace-and-now-you-are-having-Jesse's-baby-and-I-figured-it-out" thing.

But I really needed to tell Dean. So, I practiced in front of the mirror.

"Hey, Dean, I have some news." No that was too cheery.

"Okay, Dean, I have something to tell you." No, that didn't sound right.

"Dean, we have to talk."

"What about?" a voice said from behind me. I jumped and turned around.

"Oh god, Dean you scarred me." I sat down on my bed.

"What do you need to tell me?" He said sitting down next to me.

"I, uh, this is really hard to say."

"Just spit it out already Suze!"

"I am pregnant." I said looking down at my hands.

"OH my god! I can't believe it!" he said, jumping up.

"Dean, I can explain, really!" My nervous feeling in my voice.

"What is there to explain? We are having a baby! This is wonderful!"

"What?" I asked dumbfounded.

"So, when do you think it happened? That day when I came home from New York?"

I laughed nervously, "The day you were drunk?"

"Yeah. Suze this is wonderful, I am going to go tell my parents. Let's go tell your parents!" He said exclaiming for joy.

"No!" I said jumping up. Was he mad? We didn't have sex then! We haven't had sex ever! What type of dream did he have when he passed out!

"Why not?" He asked.

"I don't want to tell anyone."

"Suze, you have to be kidding me right?"

"No, I am not! Dean you have to listen to me."

"Suze! We are having a baby! A BABY! And you don't want people to know?" he sounded a bit annoyed.

"No, Dean please just listen to me…" I begged him, trying to explain it wasn't his baby.

"Alright, Suze. I won't tell anyone. I am going to go to the store. You want me to get some ice cream?" Oh yeah, Ice Cream will solve EVERYTHING right now Dean.

"Whatever. Just go." I said lying down on my bed. I was annoyed and I wanted him to leave. It was moments like this where I could just drop everything and run to Jesse's arms. Oh and Jesse, he was ecstatic about the new baby. He called me twice a day to see if I was okay or sick or if I needed anything.

The phone rang. See, right on schedule, "Hello?" I answered lazily.

"Susannah, you okay?" Jesse asked me.

"Yes, Jesse I am fine for the second time today." I said smiling in spite of my self. He was just so cute when he worried.

"Alright, well I am at work, so I will talk to you later _Querida._" He said soothingly. See, he kept me calm but Dean just got me all in a bunch.

"Okay, bye Jesse."

"Goodbye." He said and I hung up.

Jesse wasn't pushing me to hurry up with Dean, but he did say we need to do it before the wedding.

I sighed as the phone rang again, "Hello?" I answered but I immediately pulled the phone as far as away from my ear as I could, for I heard Gina and CeeCee screaming.

"You guys! Stop! Talk, breathe!" I said.

"Suze! Oh my god! We can't believe it!" Gina said.

"Believe what?' I said.

"Whatever, we will see you tonight at your mom's. Alright, we have to go. See you!" and she hung up.

Oh my god, what did she know?

"Suze?" I heard Dean say as he came in the door.

"Yes?" I called from the bed now watching TV.

"Come, on get up. Your mom wants us over."

"So, I have heard." I sighed and got up. I slipped on some shoes and followed him out the door.

"You are going to love it Suze." Was all he said on the way there…well the short ride there. I was a little nervous when I walked up the driveway into my mom and Andy's home.

"SUSIE!" my mom screamed and hugged me. "My baby is having a baby! I CAN'T BELIVE YOU MOVED THE DATE UP TO TOMORROW!" She started to cry in our embrace. I looked at Dean and gave him the death glare. He grinned. Oh no, this was too much to handle and I blacked out.

_Edited by: the ever-so-lovely Nicole.

* * *

_

**Review! Thanks!  
**

**Love,  
Lauren**


	16. Chapter 16 Part Two:Love is Life

_**Okay everyone. We all knew this day would come, the LAST chapter. tear tear tear. But you knowwhat would make me very very happy? Well, read this and look at the bottom when you are done to find out. Until the bottom: Read, review, AND ENJOY!**

* * *

Affairs of The Heart  
_

PART TWO: Love is Life

Chapter sixteen

I woke up with a start and all I saw was pink. Oh god, I died and went to hell. But I sat up and realized I was in my old room. I instantly looked over to my bay window. There was no glowing Jesse. But at the foot of my bed was Dean.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am fine. You surprised me, that's all. You should have told me you changed it to tomorrow! TOMORROW! FOR GOD'S SAKE!" I said throwing my arms in the air.

"What's so wrong with tomorrow, it is just a week ahead."

"Dean, you won't listen to me, I am trying to tel-" I was cut off by my mom walking in.

"Suze, honey, are you okay?" She asked feeling my head.

"Mom, I am fine. Just let me go downstairs."

"Well, I won't let you come home tonight." She said Matter-of-factly.

"Why?" Dean and I said unison.

"Because! You" she said looking at Dean, "Can't see the bride before the wedding!" She said all excited.

I felt like I could puke and that wasn't the pregnancy talking.

"Okay." He said smiling.

"I am going to go eat." I said getting up and going downstairs. I saw Gina, Jake, Brad, David, Shannon, Adam, Cee Cee, Charlie, Abby, Paul, and Nicole; All downstairs mingling. My mom had a sign up "CONGRATS DEAN AND SUZE!". I had to break this off.

But all night, I was pushed this way and that. Trying to tell him that I couldn't marry him. But my mom had other things on her mind.

Finally, everyone left. I wasn't even allowed to say good-bye to Dean, not that I really wanted too much, but still I was going to try to tell him about what I wanted to do. Oh god, this was God punishing. What was I to do? Go ahead and marry Dean? I do not think so.

I went up to my room and lay down on the bed. I sighed and began to cry. I didn't want to marry Dean. I wanted to be with Jesse. I wanted us to be together and have a family because I love him. But everything was making it so that we couldn't be. First, he was dead, then, there was Katie, Now, there is Dean. I CAN'T TAKE IT! Maybe I could run away…no I did that last time. All that ended up doing was causing me to get pregnant with a one night stand with Jesse.

I heard a knock at my window. I swear if that was Dean, I was going to push him off the roof and no, that wasn't my hormones talking but suer was a good excuse if the police asked. They never put pregnant women in jail. I walked over and opened it. It was Jesse.

"Jesse? What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing at your parents?" He asked.

"My mom threw me a party. Jesse! I can't do it! Every time I have tried talking to him he blows me off! What am I going to do?" I wailed and sat down on my bay window.

"Susannah, Just do what you have to do." He said rubbing my back.

"Hold on, I'll be right back." And I ran to the bathroom. After throwing up, I came back to the window and saw Jesse sitting on the bay window seat. Oh, how that brought up old memories.

"Jesse, I think I will just have to go through with it. It is a sign saying we can't be together. I just know it." I said sitting on my bed.

"What?" he yelled whispered, knowing he could wake up my parents down stairs this time around.

I started to feel tears stinging my eyes, "I have to."

"Susannah, you don't have to do anything. You make your own choices. Now if this is your choice, I respect it. But, just remember one thing, you are carrying our child and I will not stand back and let him raise it. You will have to tell him some time." He said looking at me.

Tears fell down my face. But this time, he didn't comfort me and wipe them off my face. "You should go." I said quietly.

"Be safe." He said and climbed out the window.

I laid on my stomach and cried. I had lost everything, and the only thing I had to look forward to was to raising mine and Jesse's child with a man I don't love.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I was silent, numb, and hallow the whole morning. When I woke up, I ran straight to the bath room to throw up. I sat on the bathroom floor next to the toilet and waited, just incase I needed to again.

Cee Cee walked in and saw me. "Aw, Suze, It will go away…soon enough." She said handing me a wet wash cloth. I washed my face and went out to my room. Gina was out there setting up her hair supplies and makeup.

"Hey, Simon. Wow, won't be able to call you that anymore." She said.

I sat down at the vanity seat.

"Black, I want a lot of black. This is my funeral." Gina and Cee Cee looked at each other like I had gone mad.

"Okay, if that is what you want." Gina started my makeup. By the time she was done. I my hair pulled back into a bun, my eyes done with black, and my dress had a black ribbon at my waist. Just like Shania Barker. I had a black veil and shoes. Like I said, this is my funeral.

Gina and CeeCee looked great in their black dresses. They would be one of many who would be mourning for me. "Suze, you look great." Gina said.

"Come on, we are going to be late." Cee said and she led me down the stairs. My mom and Andy were waiting at the bottom.

"Oh, Susie…you look beautiful."

I didn't say anything.

"Come on kiddo, your car is outside waiting for you." Andy took me by my arm and escorted me out to the black limo. Nice, the limo was black. I got in and waited. With every second it got closer to the mission, was a second sooner until my death.

I got out of the limo when we reached the church. I saw father Dom, out side waiting for me when I reached the door. I gave him a hug.

"Some how," he whispered in my ear, "This wasn't how I imagined your wedding."

"This isn't how I imagined it either." I whispered back my voice cracking holding back a cry.

I let go of him and made my way inside, Father Dominic greeting everyone else. I just went to my back room and waited until it was time.

"Well, you are soon no longer going to be Susannah Simon." Cee Cee said, Sitting in a chair next to me.

"No, she is dead." I whispered.

"Are you okay?" Gina said, kneeling down and looking up at me.

"No, I am not okay. I am not marrying the man I love." I cried out.

"What?" She said, Cee Cee getting down on my other side.

"I don't love Dean," I was saying through sobs, "I want this to be mine and Jesse's wedding! I love him so much. It hurts so bad." I leaned forward on to my lap and cried.

Gina gave me a big hug and didn't let go, "Sh, Suze, it is okay. Just, don't through with it."

"Oh my god, Suze." Cee Cee said, "It is Jesse's baby isn't it?"

I nodded my head.

"When, did this happen?" She asked.

"The weekend Dean went away. I didn't plan on it. B-but it just happened."

Gina and Cee both embraced me.

"Oh, Susie-bear!" Gina said.

"A-and I c-can't s-stop t-the w-w-wedding because m-my baby won't have an f-father."

"But Suze!"

"Susie, get cleaned up, five minutes." My mom called in and left.

I sniffed and wiped my eyes, my makeup, being water-proof, didn't smear.

I got up and went to line up. Andy got by my side…so this was it, the end. I heard the wedding march start and we started to walk. I walked with my head up and looking straight ahead looking at the back of Gina and Cee Cee's heads.

Everyone was staring at me, I felt like I could throw up and the isle seemed never ending. Taking forever for me to reach the end.

I did get to the end finally and Andy handed me over to Dean who me lead up to the alter.

"Dearly beloved," Father Dominic boomed across the echoing church, "We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in Holy matrimony. If anyone thinks these two should not be joined forever, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Gina began to open her mouth but I shook her no and she closed it.

"Anyone?" Father Dominic was staling. "I mean, it doesn't matter what you think, ANY reason will do." The church was quiet. I heard someone cough.

I hung my head down. "Is everyone sure?" He said sounding a bit desperate.

"Um, Father." Dean said a tad warningly.

"Yes?" He said brightly.

The doors opened loudly and everyone turned around and saw Jesse standing there panting. My heart jumped and stomach flipped. A smile flashed across my face and I felt like I would be saved.

"I have a reason _Padre_." Jesse said walking down the isle.

"Suze, what is Jesse doing here?" Dean asked bewildered.

"I am stopping the woman I love, making the biggest mistake of her life." He walked right up to me. "_Querida_, don't do it. I love you so much." He picked up my hand.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? SHE LOVES ME! RIGHT SUZE?" Dean bellowed.

"I- I." I looked back and forth from Jesse to Dean. From the man I love to the one that I never could love.

"Suze, listen to your heart." Father Dominic said quietly. (A/N: ahh corny I know but hey it is cute, stay in the mood people)

"Dean, I don't." I said and I heard people gasp.

"I don't love you. I love Jesse. I have loved Jesse ever since the time I saw him when I was sixteen. He has always been there for me. He cares what I think and everything about me. Dean I care about you…I just don't love you." I said.

"So, you are leaving me? What about our baby?" He asked pleadingly.

I moved away from Dean. "Dean, I have been trying to tell you for a week, but you haven't listened to me! This isn't your baby! It is Jesse's!" I heard even more gasps.

He looked at me jaw opened.

"I am so sorry; I cheated on you, when you went to New York. I am sorry I have caused you all this pain." I looked up at him.

He looked really angry. He was so angry he raised his hand and slapped me. It hit me like a fiery bullet and I fell to my knees. I held my hand to my cheek and looked up at him.

"You whore." He spat down at me. Next thing I knew Jesse launched him self on to Dean and was beating the shit out of him.

Andy, Jake, Brad and David all ran up and pulled the two apart. Gina and CeeCee came down to each side of me and held me.

"Are you alright Suze?" Gina asked.

"I-I'm fine." I said, letting them help me to my feet.

"Do you ever call her a whore you bastardo!" He was starting firing off in Spanish. Trying to fight the grip Andy and Jake had on him.

Dean, who had a bloody nose, cursed back. I saw David laughing a bit, understanding every single word Jesse was saying.

"Alright this is enough!" Father Dominic said. "I want you out!" He said pointing at Dean. Jesse, Jake, Andy, my mom, Gina, Adam, Cee Cee, and I walked out of the church with Dean, his brother and his father.

"Suze, I can't believe you." Dean said giving me a dirty look.

"That is it!" Jake said. Stepping up to Dean. " I am not going to let you bad mouth my sister, now leave and NEVER, talk to us again, or I swear, we" Pointing to Brad, David, Andy, and Jesse, "Will hunt you down." He now gave Dean the death glare.

"Fine. Good bye" Dean and all his family left. That was the last time I ever saw him…I had Adam and David go get my stuff later that week.

_Two months later…_

I had my head rested on Jesse's chest, dancing to a nice slow song; the exact one that they played at my sophomore winter formal. I looked at my rings on my left hand.

"I told you this ring would make some special girl happy."

"Yes you did _Querida_."

"I love you Mr. De Silva." I said looking up at him.

"I love you, Mrs. De Silva." He said looking down at me, giving me a kiss and then a kiss on my growing stomach.

This was out first dance together as husband and wife, one that would set off for the rest of our lives.

_Edited by: the ever-so-lovely Nicole.

* * *

**Okay things that would make me happy:**_

1. you re-reviewing all the chapters. dont have to go indepth, just COOL! or AWESOME! would do.  
2. You going to my profile and checking it out. Might like it!  
3. Subscribing to me  
4. adding me to your favorite authors  
5. TELLING ALL YOUR MEDIATOR BUDDIES ABOUT ME AND MY AWESOME WORK!

Got it? good, UNTIL MY NEXT STORY! (Do you wonder what it is? CHECK OUT MY PROFILE!) BYE!

Love,  
Lauren  



End file.
